a new way of life
by haiven
Summary: Rose and Lissa have a peachy life til past comes to present, Dimitri arrives after years to claim whats his and happens to produce a miracle out of it.. then to find out its all lies to push rose away which ultimately leads to a tragedy and then a rebirth. after ch 3 switches perspectives! twisted and sinful
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in July; I was holding Lily a beautiful baby girl with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes with the most amazing ivory skin you could imagine. I was admiring how much innocence one child could hold. The innocence faded in a warm dream as I got side swiped with a mud ball on my right cheek. Andre, a three-year-old boy with shoulder length blonde hair and green grey eyes darted away from me he knew he was in for it. I handed Lilly back to her mother, as Lissa adored both her children absently I sprung for Andre I was much quicker and even though he was young and fragile, he still seemed to act like a dhampir. Odd based on Lissa's innocence and Christian's awkwardness shouldn't create what I have become. I grabbed his stomach with both of my arms twirling Andre into the air, Mud that layered his body flung rapidly on to me as I ran to catch him he landed into my arms shaking with laughter. Nothing could bring Lissa's son down.

I laid out on a nearby bench watching Lissa and her two kids. The four known Dragomirs left and they were always in danger, Lissa made sure I was appointed head of her protection unit, and she allowed me to choose the other dhampirs who would join me. I shared my beats with Eddie, and two other guys well known from another school in the East. Rio and Maro. Lissa always had me watch close by while everyone else did whatever else they wanted as long as they were observant.

Lissa called me over and I brought the kids into their house. Our relationship was just the same as ever except I held her children in a higher priority then I held her, which she didn't mind because she wanted it that way anyways. Christian walked in juggling a fireball making Andre start giggling and laughing. As Andre reached to touch the fireball when Christian wasn't paying attention, Lissa and I started laughing when Christian was now drenched with water and we herd a faint giggle from lily. All laughter stopped when Eddie stormed through the door nearly ripping off the hinges. "Someone's trying to get through." Eddie said in such force, we have never had a disturbance here. "Have you checked things out or are you just alerting us first", I said as I looked at him in awe, I knew we were in no real danger and after the years I have started to admire Eddie. The way he looked he has grown quite a bit from the academy. Every muscle on his body was know well defined and ripped out of his body, he was swift and alert and loved my family as if his own. "Rose!" Eddie said pulling my attention away from my thoughts. "Rio and Maro are searching for whatever it might…." I cut him off telling him to get the children, Christian, and Lissa and to stay with them until I come back.

Lissa shot her mind into mine, telling me it is ok nothing bad was going to be awaiting me. As Lissa's sense for spirit became stronger she could sense danger from a far distance where I can only sense it when it is almost too late. I ran out the door and towards the forest that lined their home. I met up with the guys, and they just stared at me. I hadn't had the chance to observe because I was hoping they would give me the scoop when I arrived. Rio glanced at me with shock written on his face, and nodded his head toward the forest. As I slowly turned my head I saw a man struggling to walk, his body was disheveled. I cautiously walked towards the man, urging the others to stay behind in case this was a trick. I stopped when the man couldn't hold his burley body weight and collapsed to the floor. I looked around and listened for anything that seemed off as I started toward him again. When I reached him I placed my hand on his back then tilted his face towards me so I could see who he may be. I gasped as I unintentionally dropped his head back to the ground. "Rio, Maro" I yelled, "Come help me get him home, he needs help now!" half pleading, and half an order. I tried to keep my face firm as I barked out orders, but I couldn't keep tears from welting into my eyes. I threw open the door and called for Eddie and Lissa I threw everything off the granite slab. As they laid him on the counter he opened his eyes and said "Roza" dimly. Then his eyes fell again and I started to weep. I yelled for Lissa, and ordered for her to heal him, she must have known it was important from the way I held myself, and the fact that I banned her from doing so. She moved her hands over his body, and then she asked everyone to leave the room.

"He is going to be fine Rose, I promise." She looked at me with hopeful eyes as she stepped through the double doors and closed the curtains. I pulled off my jacket and placed it under his head. Then I grabbed a chair pulling it closer to the counter as I placed my hand into his and I drifted into sleep. I was still half asleep when I heard a faintly familiar voice talking to Eddie asking him where my room was. Whenever I tried to open my eyes they tore back shut. I felt someone pick me up cradling me in their arms, I tried to resist because I didn't want to leave the kitchen, but my body lost over the exhaustion.

I was set into my king size silk bed and felt someone taking my muddy clothes of starting with my shoes and socks then to my shirt and pants. I could not tell who was violating me. My first thought was Adrian we started talking after I graduated. But he has never invaded my privacy such as this before. I felt a hand on my chest and I tried to tell whomever to get the hell off of me, but the only thing that came out was a grumble and a swipe on his hand. Kisses were placed on my neck soft but firm they felt so good but I had to resist I was not losing my virginity to Adrian!

His body now covered mine, as his lips left from my neck to comforting my lips. He bit on to my lower lip and pulled gently off as he whispered "Roza… Tell me if you want me to stop". My eyes flew open and all I could see was Dimitri lying on top of my now naked body. I fought for words but the only thing I could get out was " You left me and I loved you, how could you do that to me, what did I ever do to you to hurt you as bad as you hurt me. What are you…." He kissed me softly cutting off my words. "I had to leave, I was scared I would hurt you I never thought it would hurt you so much my Roza. I never gave my heart or body to anyone but you! Please believe me! I have thought about you over so many years, and I want to be with you forever if you will have me?" That's all I needed I pulled him back into me, ripping my nails through his skin. He laced his fingers through my hair, and kissed my neck making my heart beat so hard I thought he may feel it through my chest. He grabbed on to my right breast and firmly held on to it squeezing it with his large hands. He met my left nipple with his mouth. He sucked on it wistfully as he made my nipple expand outward in pleasure. I have never gone this far with any man, let alone the man I fell in love with five years ago, who just suddenly came back to me. I felt an urge through my body and I started thrusting my hips up and down. I couldn't understand why I was doing this just that it felt right. Dimitri laughed lightly as he put his lips on my ear lobes; pulling on them lightly as he pulled away he looked at me with a cute grin.

He brought his hand to his mouth and spit on it. I was wondering why he would do that, and then he rubbed his fingers on my clit making it wet, he repeated the same action except rubbing it on his extremely large penis. I looked at him with complete shock and fear on my face when he started penetrating. I reached and grasped on to his biceps as I squinted my eyes in pain. Suddenly it stopped, I looked up at him with dismay and he said in astonishment, " My Roza, your still a… a… virgin? I thought after this long you would have at least…." I looked at him blankly and said " I haven't been in love with anyone else but you, I couldn't have given myself to anyone that I don't love, I have came close but I have never been able to bring myself to do it." I said and waited for him to respond I started to get anxious I started to pull my body up from under him in a sitting position, and he forcefully pulled me back underneath him. "Rose, you still love me, enough to give me your innocence? I mean it has been five years and you haven't found anyone else?' I didn't answer either one of his questions I just pulled him towards me and thrusted his cock into me. He made a short moan implying he didn't expect that, the pain finally stopped and he was thrusting into me faster and faster. He rolled off of me and grabbed me positioning me on top of him. He grabbed my ass cheeks and moved me up and down on his penis. I grabbed on to his chest in a tight grip as I started to moan louder and louder. He placed his hand over my mouth and "sssshd" me. I felt myself moving my body around and up and down getting wetter and wetter. Dimitri who has held back any sound moved his hand from my mouth to my thigh squeezing hard enough to leave instant bruises. Dimitri started to moan so loud it made me want it even more. All of a sudden I felt a flow of injection inside of me and Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed. He grabbed hold of my waist and through me backwards onto the bed he put his penis back inside of me and started pounding his body on top of mine. I bit onto his shoulder trying to prevent me from being too loud. I ripped at the pillows as he got deeper and deeper I felt a surge of energy and pure pleasure, and I couldn't help but pull away and moan. When I was done he stopped like he knew what just happened and gave me a sexy smile, he then pulled away and wiped his fingers along my clit indicating how wet I got, then he put them into his mouth and sucked my juice of his fingers.

He collapsed next to me, I didn't want it to be over even though and hour had gone by it seemed too quick. I sat at his knees, and put my mouth over his penis licking his cum off the tip of his dick. I sucked on his tip as I moved my hand up and down his penis. Dimitri hadn't expected any of this. He pulled his body on his elbows as he was observing what I was doing to him. Every once and a while he would gasp or moan.

He would pull my hair out of my face and push his penis further into my mouth. Finally he exploded into my mouth. I never knew how disgusting it tasted and then I swallowed he looked at me with a face that told me swallowing was hot.

I lay next to him and almost doze asleep when he says " I never did anything with Tasha, I couldn't come to it I loved you too much to do it I still love you!" I love you too was all I said back and then I fell asleep. I woke up and Dimitri was standing there with scrambled eggs and bacon with ketchup. I knew Adrian came over to cook because it was exactly how I liked it. I wonder how Adrian was doing know that he knew Dimitri was back. I mean Adrian finally got rid of him and he had a shot with me not that were dating just talking still. Dimitri sat down, brushing my hair aside and kissed my forehead."Good morning my love how was your night?" He said with a bright smile plastered on his face. " It was perfect" I replied it came out shy " I have business to attend to and then I will come back I promise I wont be long it is just that the strigoi attacked last night and Tasha was killed, I tried to get her to listen but she just wouldn't listen, I .. I…" I cut him off as a tear ran down his perfectly structured face. "I will be here waiting for you… Is Adrian here?" A smirk ran across his face and he said, "Oh your boyfriend yes he is here and he warned me to stay clear away from you or he would kill me. He is tied to the tree if you decide to rescue him, as for me I think he is in love with you as much as I am." He laughed then retreated through my bedroom doors leaving me staring behind him. I ate my breakfast then jumped in the shower I got out and got dressed in my typical clothing jeans and a tank top. I went outside, to try to find which tree Adrian was tied to I finally found him bordering the forest where the lake formed. He was tied to an old oak tree that almost submerged itself in the clear lake water. I started to laugh as I approached the tree, and he gave me a warning look. "You must have done something really bad to be stuck to a tree about to drown" I said with a light tone. "I don't like him Rose stay away from him! He broke your heart once hell do it again. It took me five years to make you want to love again and he'll break you within two seconds." I looked at him and I must have given myself away because he lashed out trying to pry himself helplessly away from the tree.

"Rose how could you just give yourself a way that easy? You don't think that he's going to think your easy now. That's all he's going to expect from you now. What were you thinking? I'm going to fucking kill him!" I walked over to him untying the ropes from his body letting him drop easily into the lake " Your aura is disgusting, you fumble all over him you didn't think he fucked that whore he stayed with" I looked at him blankly and then looked away a tear falling from my face. " Oh Rose, I'm sorry you didn't know of course you will believe whatever that asshole says, but I love you even if you don't love me and I will not let him hurt you again! Baby come here" I walked to him but only on repeat mode I was used to it I didn't really want to but I wanted to be comforted what if he did lie to me what if he did have a relationship with her. Adrian took me into his arms and let me cry something Lissa has only witnessed me doing. We walked back to the house hand in hand and met up with Lissa and Christian in the kitchen after six years of being together they were still crazy for each other.

"Where's Belikov?" Christian said, I looked down and Lissa nudged him to keep his mouth shut. "He's at a meeting. Your aunt was killed by strigoi and he went to make strategy plans with the royals. Christian gasped in disbelief. "Why didn't Belikov do anything?" He said as harsh as possible. "She wouldn't stay inside she refused to listen to him, he came here because he had nowhere else to go." Christian lightened up but left the room abruptly. Lissa shrouded her shoulders and went after him. Adrian turned me around and kissed me just then, which was odd we never kissed. Just then Dimitri walked in the front door with Eddie and they both paused staring at me. Adrian pulled away and looked at them with a wicked smile. Just then Dimitri's fist met Adrian's face knocking him unconscious. I stared at Dimitri then at Adrian's limp body next to my feet on the floor. Dimitri grabbed my hand and forced me to follow I looked back at Eddie and he just grunted having no clue what was going on.

I followed Dimitri to a cove on the lake. He suddenly stopped and stared at me with dismay. "I am not going to ask what that was about I trust that it was not you kissing him it was him kissing you. Is that correct?" I just shook my head in agreement. "Now by all means this is your life and I haven't come to ruin it if you want to be with him that's fine, as long as you're happy. I know I hurt you, and it is going to take a lot for you to trust me but please try. I need you I have went to long without your embrace I cannot take it any longer, and if he even tries touching you in front of me he is going to endure a lot more than a black eye". I nodded my head again I have never been without words especially around Dimitri I always had a reply to everything he has always said. He picked me up and slammed my back against the wall of the cove and he pressed his lips roughly to mine " I have always been yours, and you have known that all along haven't you" I sighed and gripped my fingers through his thick dark hair "I love you" I said, and then he put me down suddenly realizing what I had just said. All he said was my name in Russian and goose bumps flared up all over my body.

We found ourselves running back to the manor, when I heard Lissa's screams in my head. I stopped and tried to feel for where she was exactly. Dimitri stared at me instantly realizing what was wrong, something Adrian would have asked twenty questions about throwing me off direction. I sprang forward to the south side of the building not paying attention to anything as usual just trying to stop whatever it was that was endangering my family. As I turned the corner I felt some ones forearm strike my face bluntly, as I propped myself up I saw a female strigoi with blonde hair surrounded by flames holding Lily. When I looked towards Lissa her eyes were shadowed in black and anger, I could feel her weighing me down when I got up Dimitri was taking on five male strigoi by himself striking one in the chest with a stake and ripping another's head clear off. I ran toward him knocking one of the strigoi in to the fire surrounding Lily he lit up like a torch Eddie came from behind taking one as Dimitri took on another. I ran up to the female surrounded by flames and told Lily to put them out for such a young child she was powerful with her given ability. Lily doused the flames as I jumped at the Strigoi hurling Lily into the air, Andre an earth user commanded a willow tree to catch her fall he wasn't as good as commanding his power so pore Lily fumbled once she hit the floor. I took the strigoi out breaking her neck and then Christian lit her on fire.

Lissa broke down in tears holding on to Lily with all the strength she could. Eddie checked the perimeter once more making sure everything was safe. Dimitri ran up to me holding on to me asking me if I was ok. "I am fine, how did they get in without alerting us?" Eddie followed up but couldn't find one fault how they would be able to get in here without us noticing anything " The wards aren't down I cannot find out how they did that but that was all of them. There are no more!" I sighed then picked up Andre and cradled him into my arms. Kissing his forehead and making sure he hadn't been touched by any of the strigoi. I put him down then winced at a pain that flowed through my back and stomach. I ran inside running towards the bathroom I barely made it as I hurled into the toilet bowl. "I am alright," I said as Adrian answered me not Dimitri. " I know your all right but there is something you should know and I am not too excited about telling you myself" He said in an angry tone, I stared up at him letting him know if he doesn't tell me soon I was going to kill him myself, instead of letting Dimitri have all the fun. "You have an extra aura around you. Yours is grey and black where the other one is white and vibrant." I looked at him not understanding anything he had just said. "Rose, you're pregnant!" He yelled at me then stormed off. I felt myself getting light headed and started seeing those fuzzy dots then I must have passed out.

When I woke up Lissa was lying next to me sleeping with Lily lying beside her wiggling her toes and giggling at herself. Lissa opened her eyes and smiled at me "How are you feeling" "I'm Fine, have you talked to Adrian has he said anything to you?" "Yea he told me you were pregnant but I thought he would be a lot more excited hearing that news and why didn't you ever tell me your relationship has gone that far tell me more…" she egg'ed me on with her speech as I chocked down vomit from my stomach. " I cannot be pregnant Lissa I haven't slept with Adrian I slept with…" Dimitri stormed through the door looking at me with puppy eyes throwing his duster onto the couch beside my bed. "Baby are you all right, it is ok that you lied to me we can get through this Roza, it is fine" He said everything absent mindingly not even paying attention to the fact that Lissa was sitting right there. "Dimitri, Lissa I cannot be pregnant the only person I have ever slept with in my whole life is you!" I blurted it out staring right at Dimitri, I didn't even want to know what Lissa's face was telling me but I blocked out everything she was yelling at me through her mind. "There is No physical way I could carry a child with you that's how I know I am not pregnant" Dimitri and Lissa's face froze, I looked down and started to cry once again another thing Rose Hathaway would never do. Dimitri left the room when Lissa gave him a look and handed lily to him.

"Rose I know this is hard to hear and incredibly unbelievable but you are pregnant I can feel something inside of you, If you want I could find out if there is any possible reason as to how?" I sighed and gave the, I don't care look and she left the room without another word. She sent Dimitri back in the room to consol me. "Rose if you are scared to tell us the truth just let me know I will love you no matter what and your child too I promise." "Dimitri, I haven't slept with anyone else! Only you! I am not lying why won't you believe me if there is anything in me it's yours, I promise why would I lie to you" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me in to his giant arms and his broad chest holding on to me. "So it's mine" he whispered and I just nodded my head. I profusely began to cry.

Adrian walked in without a knock, he sighed and said "your shadow kissed. That is why this is happening your spirit is connected with the dead but a part of it still thirsts for life since Dimitri's sperm is dead to your body and since your both dhampirs your body wants to turn what is dead into life because that is what you truly seek, as for your child it will most likely be an abomination since light and dark both would have touched your child he or she would look like an angel but sin like the devil a perfect creation of bad and good." Dimitri and I fell silent and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- abomination

I was breathing hard as I opened my eyes I could feel the sweat surrounding my hairline. Christian and Lissa were seated in the front seats of our suburban, they weren't breathing and I noticed their necks had been broken.

The front windshield was completely smashed out leaving small shards of glass all over the ground. We must have crashed and rolled a few times because gravity was ripping my body towards the ceiling of the suburban.

I took a second look around taking everything in breathe by breathe and I started to panic I started to search for Andre and Lily, when I finally released my seat belt I plummeted towards the ground I pulled myself to the middle section of the truck and saw both bodies limp and covered in their own blood laying smashed to the floor with the seats pinning them there.

I couldn't breathe any more, tears engulfed my eyes, and I panicked I grasped the two of the children searching their bodies for any breathe, any movement, any possible way for them to be saved, and suddenly I stopped. A feeling of calm and lightness came over me, and I released my hold on the two bloody children.

I helplessly pulled myself through the nearest window dragging my body through it and on top of the broken pieces of glass. When I gained my composure and got to my feet I saw Dimitri, clothes torn and stained with blood hovering over something. When I slowly approached him I heard him taking deep long breaths.

In his arms he was holding two strange bodies the size of infants; they were both limp and breathless. When he looked up at me one single tear rolled down his perfectly structured face and then I woke up.

Tears were streaming down my face and I had no clue as to why. My breathing slowed and my chest died down, I started to wipe the beads of sweat off the front of my forehead, and then my bedroom curtains were torn open, letting the light of day peer through my windows engulfing my room.

"Good afternoon Rose how are you feeling? Did you have a bad dream?" A familiar voice said.

My eyes hadn't adjusted so I was using that excuse to try to remember whom the voice had belonged to. I didn't feel right being caught off guard with a stranger in my room.

"Rose, are you all right?" Her voice sounded concerned and then I realized it was the doctor from the academy!

"Dr. Olendzki?" I tried to make it a statement but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Yes…. Have you missed me? I haven't seen you for quite some time now."

"It's been five years. "

"Rose call me Mariah, I'm pretty sure were both adults now and should be on a first name basis."

Ok was all I could manage getting out of my mouth; I was still kind of out of it.

"Now I am aware of what has been happening. Adrian has been explaining everything that he knows and that has happened. I am surprised how concerned he is for you! However I was wondering if I could run some tests on you? This is a very delicate situation you are in and I would like to know as much as possible."

I shook my head in agreement it didn't sound like she was leaving me much of a choice to refuse.

"I am going to need some of your blood so I can take it to my lab and then were going to need to do a basic ultrasound, and that would be it for the day" She tightened a band around my arm and tapped my vein. She got the needle ready and stuck it to my arm. In complete shock Mariah glanced up at me "The needle broke" She said solemn and stricken. "How could the needle break?" I replied.

"Your arm is like cement it won't let me penetrate it!" Now she just seemed irritated. "I'm going to try to do the ultrasound now ok?" She took the band off from around my arm and lifted up my shirt applying a gooey lubricant to my stomach. "Interesting, yes very, very interesting" she didn't speak for a little while longer and just stared at the screen. "It seems as though were going to have to wait, the screen is filming over it seems that whatever IS inside of you doesn't want us to find out" She packed all her belongings and walked out of the door as silent as she did when she came in.

What the fuck I thought in my head this is ridiculous. I got up and ran to my bathroom when would this nauseous feeling ever go away. When I was done I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water. And then I heard a laughter come from my bathroom door. Adrian's laughter to be more specific!

"What may I do you for?" I said without looking back at him. "Your aura is outstanding my love" I turned around quickly gazing at him harshly. " And what does that mean oh mighty spirit user" he returned a laugh " Nothing in particular, it is just that your grays and blacks look like there a mile off your body, were as there's only a thin line of pure white. In other words Heaven and Hell are fighting and the angels are getting their ass kicked." I looked at him blankly and then all of a sudden an urge for him washed over me I needed him right now.

I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him pulling my body as close to him as possible. I reached my hand up to grasp the back of his neck and suddenly I felt his hand grab roughly at my hand. "What are you doing?" I said in complete irritation. "What are you doing?" something inside of me urged for him I needed him more than anything in the world. I pulled my arm away from him in such a quick motion he couldn't quite react. I grabbed him by the belt and pulled him through my room shoving him on my bed. "Do you really want to know what I'm doing?" I said in the dirtiest voice imaginable "Yes" He shoved me off and sat up right looking at me with questionable eyes " I want to know exactly what you're trying to do" He grabbed my chin and looked at me dead in the eye " This isn't you Rose and telling from your aura which is radiating darkness I think I might know who it is" I pushed him back on the bed and held him down " Apparently you don't know me very well because this is me, every little bit of me and I love you, and now I want you are you going to refuse that?" He stared at me shocked I had never told him I loved him before nor that I ever wanted him and here I am putting both in one sentence.

He grabbed me pulling me towards him pushing his tongue into my mouth his hands reached up and grabbed chunks of my hair. He pulled my hair thrusting my head up in a good pain. His lips brushed upon my neck and I began to slightly moan.

I reached for the buttons to his neatly pressed collared shirt. I began the motion of undressing him. My lips touched his chest feeling his heart pounding beneath his skin. He grabbed onto me throwing me on my back and he started to rip off my pants with such skill it was unimaginable. With one swift move I was lying with a shirt and panties. He pulled me to the edge of the bed so my ass was resting on the very edge and he was sitting on his knees right in between my legs. He slid my underwear off slowly, he spread my legs open and began to touch my clit with his forefinger. He leaned forward and placed his tongue in the crevice between my thighs. He moved his tongue up and down as a grasped onto his golden hair.

Sighs and moans were repeatedly coming from my chest I couldn't help myself but to give in. He stood up and began to unbutton his pants and opening them enough to where he didn't have to take them off he slipped down the front of his Calvin Klein briefs and slipped his dick in to my wet vagina. It wasn't as big as Dimitri's so it didn't hurt as much but I wanted it just as bad.

He started to move slowly on top of me, and then began to move faster and faster. I pulled on his hair out of complete pleasure. He was completely silent but his breath was hard. Just then my bedroom door flew open and in one quick second Adrian was ripped away from me and thrown across my bedroom into the wall. His body left a giant gape as Dimitri grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air.

"Stop it! What are you doing" I yelled, It looked as though Dimitri was going to snap his neck. In a serious deep voice Dimitri turned his head to me " I thought you were telling me the truth, I believed that I was your first and your only and then I hear you screaming and yelling like a cheap blood whore. You were supposed to be mine and no one else's but I guess it was never like that. As for you Death would be to quick for you instead I am going to beat you until every bone in your body is broken!"

Dimitri dropped Adrian's body against the floor and began kicking his rib cage; he knelt down and slammed his iron fists into his face. My yelling and screaming did nothing in this situation. Once Adrian's body went still I treated Dimitri like an enemy and I attacked him using full force, without hesitation and in complete rage Dimitri's elbow slammed into my stomach knocking me to the ground with such force I couldn't breathe. An instant pain engulfed my stomach ripping through my back and abdominals. I held my stomach in complete shock when I looked down there was blood surrounding me not from Adrian's lifeless body, but from me the thick red liquid was pooling out like nothing I had ever seen before. My eyes began to get heavy and my hearing started to die down I looked into Dimitri's eyes as he grabbed my face and tears were pouring down his flawless features. He looked so much like an angel and things were moving so fast, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, he ran out of my bedroom and busted through Christians and Lissa's room with no problem I saw their mouths moving but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying.

Lissa placed her hands over my stomach and they began to glow but nothing was happening to me. Her touch wasn't healing me this time, the first time ever she wouldn't be able to save me, the lights got dim and my eyes closed.

I could feel my heart pounding through the deep dark silence that had consumed me.

I hadn't passed out but I wasn't in the present. I heard nothing saw nothing and now felt nothing. Suddenly the image of my dream where Dimitri was holding the deceased infants consumed my thoughts. Except this time the infants weren't dead they were struggling for their lives as my one and only true love was holding them under his grip choking the life out of them. A sudden rush consumed my body and the vision blurred. I fluttered my eyes open and locked onto Lissa.

She held a red leaking bag in front of my face.

"The blood is working hand me another bag" Lissa said remaining calm.

I tried looking around for Adrian but I couldn't find him anywhere. I spoke his name but it didn't some out clear. Lissa asked Christian if I was saying Adrian's name. And both their eyes turned on Dimitri.

"He's unconscious in Roza's bedroom he might need your help Lissa, I have a feeling he won't be moving any time soon" Dimitri said.

Lissa got up immediately grunting showing her irritation for Dimitri. I tried sitting up and I noticed all I had on was my shirt. How uncomfortable it was to be in front of Christian who is practically my brother, and the man of my life who almost killed me at least I thought. Dimitri held me back down and told me not to sit up until the blood started to kick in even more. Then he took a blanket off the couch and placed it over my nude body. Christian eventually left the room leaving Dimitri and I in silence.

"I'm sorry Rose; I didn't mean to hurt you or the baby. It's just when I saw him on top of you. Pleasing you, well you're supposed to be mine and only mine. I knew that you were lying to me about me being your first and only, I should have listened to my instincts. There is no possible way that we could conceive a child and even worse I believed it. I think I should go I believe I have caused enough damage around here. I knew it was right for me to leave you in the beginning and I should have just stayed away. I love you Roza." With a kiss on my forehead he got off his knees and walked away. When he got to the door he turned around and silently stared in my direction I thought he was going to say something but then he just turned and left. He left me again, and I did nothing absolutely nothing to stop him.

Lissa came through the doorway holding another bag of blood and a thermometer.

"Drink some of this Rose it will make you feel better" Lissa said in a tired and overwhelmed voice.

"Is Adrian alright is he hurt badly" I said looking away from her eyes; I could feel the irritation streaming off of her.

"Yes, he is fine I healed him and since he's a spirit user his body began healing itself. Dimitri broke he's jaw and his back, so when u saw him go unconscious it was out of pain. He's body locked down so it wouldn't hurt him anymore." She paused I felt she had something to say and finally she looked at me with despair. "What are you doing Rose. You have never acted like this before this isn't you. You tell one man you are in love with him, yet you sleep with a completely different one how do I know everything you're telling me is not a complete lie" she looked at me with heartbreaking eyes. "Lissa I would never lie to you are my best friend my sister! You know I would never lie to you. I love you!"

"I love you too, but I can't have you around my family who knows what would happen next. Rosa I need you to leave until you sort your problems out."

"Lissa I have nowhere else to go I promise nothing else will happen"

"I don't want your promises I love you but this needs to stop because of you your life and Adrian's life was almost taken. Just leave Rose." Tears began pouring down her face as she walked out leaving me all alone.

I struggled to get up, and paced myself to my room I dressed myself with a baby doll shirt to hide my four month pregnancy belly, I pulled on my pants and then I threw on my jacket I packed all the rest of my belongings and left my home. I didn't realize how cold it had gotten it was October and the temperature was dropping.

I got into my truck and drove away from the only real family I had. I drove the roads through the forest that were covered by the night. And I found my self-heading toward the academy.

I came through the front gates, and parked my truck. I walked down the halls in a dead lonely silence as I came to a door and knocked on it. When the door opened silence fell between the two of us. "Mom" was all I could manage to say. "Rose" she replied and she hugged me I was completely shocked my mother was not one to show her emotions and she was never the best at being a mother. She pulled me inside her room and asked what I was doing there I told her everything that had happened. I haven't seen my mother since I graduated the academy. Since then she moved here and began training all of the dhampirs.

"Mom I'm pregnant" She looked at me completely stunned. I lifted my shirt and showed her my growing belly. " Rose how in the hell could you let this happen, I told you time and time again how it almost ruined my life, what about Lissa how are you going to protect her? I think the smart thing to do is to get rid of it!" She was irate. "Mom! Do you think I meant for any of this to happen. Not really and I would get an abortion but I can't ok nothing cant puncture my skin Dr. Olendski even tried giving me an ultrasound and it wouldn't come out I doubt there is any way I could have an abortion mother, you're just going to have to deal with it like I am ok." She sat down and held her head in her hands "Well I guess you need somewhere to stay" I nodded my head "Well, there is a guest room over there that's where you'll stay. This is your responsibility and once your child is born you have until he or she is five to take care of them and then you will leave to do your work, and I will care for the child as they attend school here at the academy do you agree?" I hated when she told me what to do but did I really have a choice? "Yes mother I agree."

"May I ask who the father is?"

My mother never knew that Dimitri and I had ever had feelings for one another she always thought that he was my trainer, and supervisor.

"Dimitri Belikov" A stunned and furious look flashed through her eyes.

" How can you come here asking for help and lie straight to my face Belikov could not impregnate you he is Dhampir we cannot mate with one each other do you think I am an idiot. And besides that Belikov is much to old and to good of a warrior to be with someone who doesn't take the time to train as a guardian!" A wave of heat and anger consumed me "Mother I do not know how or why but Dimitri is the father of my child, weather you can understand it or not it isn't going to change the outcome. It has to do with me being shadow kissed something else I am sure you wouldn't understand but I will tell you this much I have been in love with Dimitri since I was attending school here, and I am sure he still loves me to nothing will change that." I walked to the room that she had just pronounced mine. I unpacked my belongings and sat in complete silence.

November

December

January

February

March

April

May

June

The months passed slowly by I was helping my mother train her class for the past seven months my belly grew bigger and I grew stronger. I was due any day now and all I had was myself even though my mother and I shared a home we never spoke to each other. Lissa never called and Dimitri never came for me. Adrian I was sure hated me so I never expected him to even try. Everyone's life was perfect without me. But since then I have learned new methods of protection. I was strong and healthy and I came to terms that this child was a gift to me, and I loved it more than anything else in the world.

The door opened and my mother came in with a bunch of things for the baby she hadn't admitted it yet but she was just as excited for the birth. I just wanted the damn thing to come out being pregnant sucks especially because I look like I am caring five children.

"If you're capable I need you to do me a large favor?" Janine never asked for any favors she had too much pride to ask for even the simplest thing. "And what would that be" I said "I need you to go pick something up for me at the store ok here's the directions just tell them my name and they will give you a box. Don't open it just come straight back ok." She said extremely suspicious.

I grabbed my keys and left the room directions in hand. I hopped up in my suburban and took off through the gates I took the back roads and headed towards town.

I drove through the empty streets. The directions lead me to a back alley, and then to a very large red wooden door. It all looked extremely suspicious. I knocked on the door when a older human women answered, she didn't say anything. She knew what I was there for, she handed me a package and waved me off. The red door shut silently and I was left standing there with a small box.

I did as my mother said and left the package alone. It sat in my passenger seat, gawking at me. I pulled into the academies parking lot. I turned the key to the ignition letting my truck die down and I just sat there staring at this box. I slowly moved my hand over and grabbed it I wanted so badly to open it, fiddling my fingers all around the package.

I jumped when a knock at my window startled me. A student by the name of Blakely was standing there just starring.

"Miss Hathaway, are you alright?" Blakely was a smart dhampir, he was always ahead of the game, he reminded me a lot of Dimitri, the way he held himself although they looked nothing alike. Blakely had sand blonde hair and green eyes a chiseled jaw and body strong for a student. I guess you could compare him to a human surfer in some sense.

"How many times B, call me Rose, my mother's name is Miss Hathaway ok?" I said to him through the window. He looked embarrassed as he stood there starring at the ground. I grabbed my keys from the ignition, and opened my door I gave the boy a polite smile and handed him the box. "Here you can carry this for me. Ok?" I got out of my truck and stopped. My legs were soaked. There was a pool of water surrounding my feet and an explosion of pain shot through my entire body. Once again I was out. It was dark in my mind, but I just kept thinking how embarrassing it was for me Rose Hathaway to repeatedly start passing out, it honestly was getting old. Just then I started to regain my hearing.

"This isn't possible. Where's my equipment?" I heard Olendzki shout in irritation. I regained feeling in my body even though I still couldn't see or speak. I felt violent tugging surrounded by extreme pressure and then came the pain. There was nothing I could do or say I had to endure all of it while I panicked, as everyone else did. The dizzy feeling started coming back around, not again, and I was out.

I woke up to the sound of my heart monitor chirping. I started to flutter my eyes open and met the bright light of the infirmary a place I was quite used to. I started to make out some shapes of people around me. "She's waking up" I heard Lissa say in a hushed tone. "One at a time" Olendzki said to the familiar shapes. I felt hand brush against my cheek, and my vision got clearer. Standing in the room surrounding me was Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Eddie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shock filled the room. "Rose, do you remember anything" Adrian asked still gently touching my face. The shock of them all standing in my room had overwhelmed me. "I remember a pool of water and Blakely; oh my god is he ok were we attacked?"

"No" Lissa said, "Rose you gave birth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Confusion and bliss

"I what?" I shouted and then started laughing hysterically. "What the hell has happened have you all lost it? Did the strigoi do damage or what?" I said.

They all returned with blank stares. "How much do you remember rose, and actually think about it." Christian was the first to say. I thought about it hard and I was shocked I remember Blakely, water, driving somewhere and that's it the last bits I really remember was finding Dimitri crippled in the forest, I gasped. "Dimitri, where is he did you heel him Lissa?" I sat up and said in a panicked tone.

Lissa had sat there and explained the last ten months to me. What happened with Dimitri and Adrian and how she thought it best if id left, she told me what my mother updated her on, and I just sat there I couldn't really believe any of this. "Is it a boy or a girl? Is it healthy?" I asked in a hushed weary tone. Adrian sat down next to me and took my hand in his I felt the urge to pull away because I felt so guilty for what had happened to him, for the fact his life was almost taken do to me.

He pulled a strand of hair from my face, "Rose you had twins a boy and a girl, there strong and extremely healthy and beautiful." He paused and slowly began to speak "Rose there shadow kissed both of them do you remember anything I told you about heaven and hell fighting in your aura?" Just then it came back to me my confusion, my lust, my rage, my ache. I gasped and only shook my head. "Rose one of the babies is surrounded by evil, where the other is engulfed in innocence. Right now however their emotions and auras are mixed, and still deciding." Lissa walked towards me "Rose there not dhampirs or strigoi or royals, I can sense the power radiating from both of them." She paused, "Would you like to see them?"

I didn't even think about it seeing my babies, such a weird thought. When 20 minutes ago I woke up and still thought I was in my perfect world. "Sure" I wasn't exactly enthusiastic, and I'm not sure why maybe from being so overwhelmed.

We walked in the room next to mine. Dr. Olendzki walked up to me smiling with a clipboard in her hands, my guess making notes and observations. "How do you feel Rose" she said pen to paper. "Fine" I said just walking past her. I saw my mother's back was turned towards me; she turned and looked at me hushing me with her forefinger. I walked closer and saw two babies lying there, so small and innocent the girl with ivory skin and rosy cheeks the boy darker in skin color and full head of black hair. I slowly put my hand in to touch them, and tears began rolling down my face. Love for them filled my heart; I touched both their tiny little hands and started to get hot.

In a blink of a second my heart was pounding and I was standing in a stance to fight anything and everything that were to harm them or get to close, I knew there wasn't any danger around me but I couldn't help it. "Everyone back away the children are scared, there feeding through Rose" said Adrian. Everyone in the room slowly backed away and my nerves became to calm and I dropped to my knees. "What the fuck was that?" I said in heavy breaths. Adrian looked at the nervous crowd and nodded his head. Everyone but Janine and Adrian left the room.

My love, Adrian said, moving towards me and Janine gave him the look to stay back. He nodded his head and pulled up a chair and grabbed a flask from inside his coat pocket. He gulped it down, and said "agh" in a refreshing tone then wiped the liquid from his lips. "My love" He said once again "Both of your children were never supposed to exist. The fact that your shadow kissed made it possible, that life wanted to resurrect the dead. In which case it did, however they clashed. In your case it was to bring you back in there case it was to make them into something that has never lived before, bad and good cant both reside into something without one day killing it, so what happened was it split good harvests one body while evil resides in the other. For now that's not the case but it is what it will come to be." Adrian said.

"They are a piece of your shadow kiss." He said quietly. "You know how you are somewhat apart of Lissa?" I nodded. "Well there completely apart of you, now they took your shadow kiss. That's why you couldn't feel Lissa today or hear her thoughts." He stopped. "Could you?"

I haven't even thought about it, but he was right I felt nothing, heard nothing.

I sat in the hospital for days dazed and confused completely lost to my own wondering mind, until Olendzki said I could safely return to my guest housing. Lissa invited me back home with her but I still couldn't bare to go back there yet, for now the academy was home.

Janine offered to take the twins until I could settle in, she wanted me to relax apparently I am tense. I walked through the door, and heard something creek just passed the corridor. I grabbed my blade just at my side, the room was lit with the rays of the sun and I knew it couldn't be a strigoi. I walked silently to the place where there was disturbance and quickly lashed with my blade just then a large hand grabbed at my throat and threw me to the floor. A roar of laughter filled the room, and the figure removed the hood that covered his face.

"Dimitri" I shouted, I pounced off the floor and flew into his open arms. He wrapped his large arms around my head pulling into his chest "Roza, how I have missed you" he grabbed both my shoulders and gentle pushed me back so he could get a good look at me and then pulled me in, in an even tighter embrace. "Even in birth you look just as radiant and strong as you ever had." Anger engulfed me. I pushed at him and pounded his chest. "Where have you been? You left me right, of course you did you always just leave me you bastard!" I shouted in anger. "Well if my memory serves me right I had every right to walk away, and once again no one stopped me, and as for where I was. I was in Russia collecting my thoughts."

Dimitri walked over to my window and peered out into the morning sky. "They are mine" He said in a deep voice. "I'm sorry I would have doubted you but now I know there not that scum bags. I'm not sure how it happened but there ours. I will be yours forever Roza."

He turned and walked towards me with a single tear falling slowly down his face he cupped my face with his large hands and bit my bottom lip. He began unbuttoning my shirt, and kissing down my neck. He was going way to slow for my liking I hadn't seen him in far too long and I had no desire to make love. I pulled my blade up to his throat again. He winced and slightly tensed I put the blade towards the V of his sweater and cut it off. "Since when haven't you worn a duster are you playing hard to get Belikov" I said in a sultry voice. He then grabbed my thighs and attached me to his waist even in mid air we were humping through our jeans. He placed me on the bed and grabbed at his shirt pulling it off over his head watching his abdominals stretch out and then tighten back up when the shirt was removed. He began unbuttoning my pants as he was kissing my hips making my pussy even wetter.

A knock at the door startled me, and with both sighed and then began to laugh. I kissed his succulent lips and got up to open the door. When I unlatched the lock and pulled open the door a women was standing there average in side. A couple years older than me long beautiful curly hair and blue eyes. "Rose Hathaway?" She asked, "Yup, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Dimitri they said he might be with you" she said shyly. "Oh, yea um sure let me go grab him for you, sorry but who are you exactly?" I asked irritated I was so close to getting some from the love of my life and she has to ruin it. "Oh, sorry my name is Molly I am Dimitri's mate" she said. My heart dropped through the floor. A feeling I felt before washed over my body, a feeling that happened when you let someone feed from you, except not exactly anger, jealousy, and rage were all mixed in. I lunged for her in an instant taking her like a strigoi, Molly was also a dhampir and well trained however she couldn't match my skills or brute force. I Heard Dimitri run down the hall "Roza, Molly stop this! This isn't the place." Just then I stopped the poor girl was tired and out of breath. I looked at her and felt so horrible she probably had no clue. She was caught completely off guard. I looked back at Dimitri who stood still, with shock and anger written all over his face.

I walked down the hall passing Dimitri making eye contact holding the tears back. I got to my room and packed my bags. When I left my room the couple had already left a smart decision if you ask me. I walked Adrian's sweet, and knocked on the door there was no reply so I left a letter on a scrap of paper and left it under the door.

In the letter I wrote.

"Dear Adrian,

I am leaving to the place where we first met I am taking my children with me. You are the only one I can trust that won't give me away out of loyalty. I need you and I can understand if you cannot follow me, because what I have put you through. I don't belong here for the time being.

I love you,

Sincerely Rose

I left the academy packed and ready for a new beginning. Love and heartbreak both filled my heart. I was headed to the mountains, and hopefully there it would all change.

A few months went by when there was a knock at my cabin door I never had visitors, a knot formed in my stomach. As I went to see who it was I slowly opened it with a creek and there he was Adrian bags packed standing there smiling at me.

He dropped his bags and grabbed on to me, and I on to him. It lasted what seemed like a lifetime. "You know I would come to you little dhampir, how else are you supposed to pay for anything" Adrian said chuckling at his words.

"I didn't think you knew where I was and what I meant, and then I just thought that you truly hated me!' I said.

"I could never hate you I will always love you, no matter how stubborn and obnoxious you are, even if you'll never just be mine" he said.

Adrian looked towards the children "and I will love them just as much even though there not truly mine." He gave me a kiss on the head and a quick squeeze and we lived happily ever after….

Or so I prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Slow down" A girl with long flowing hair as red as flames, skin white like ivory, and eyes as green as the forest floor said leaping over rocks and tree stumps.

"It's not my fault, you can't keep up" A boy replied laughing. He had black wavy hair shoulder length with the same green forest eyes his skin tanned by the sun.

"Stop, Maddox" The girl screamed to the boy in udder fear. Maddox stopped and waited for his sister to stand by his side "What is it this time pix?" Her brother replied in frustration. A fireball resonated in the girls hand her fingers trembling. "Tell me you can't feel that?" She said looking through the forest. He shook his head in agreement and his hands began to freeze and radiate light.

The girl was gone in a blink of an eye, climbing the forest trees. In a split second fire filled the air hurdling towards the ground. A man with red eyes and sharp teeth dropped to the ground in agonizing pain. Maddox held his hand to the strigoi freezing his nape. He stood there staring at the now defenseless creature in complete awe. "What are you doing dumbass kill it" Pix yelled from the trees. Maddox shook his head to snap out of his stupor, he grabbed its frozen jugular and ripped it from his head. "Done" he said under his breath wiping his hands together to rid the excess skin.

"What the fuck was that" Pix said. "Don't cuss!" Maddox replied walking away from her. "Really" She sighed "Let's go home now mom and dad are probably there already."

They walked up to the mansion made from all wood. It stood three stories tall and was placed in the middle of the forest. Sport cars, street bikes, and large trucks surrounded the property. Large lights lit the property up and the moon casted its shadow through the windows. Maddox slammed the doors open "Honey I'm home" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Pix hit him in the stomach and knocked the air right out of him.

"Well I guess there not home yet, go pack your stuff pix we need to be at the academy tomorrow night" Maddox said going in the extremely large cobblestoned kitchen. "You hungry sis?" he asked lovingly. "Sure, after the marathon you just had me run I could eat a human!' she said giggling. "Funny real funny"

I stood there for a moment in the kitchen wondering why it took me so long to feel the monster that was so close to me. Why when I stood there about to end his life I almost couldn't do it. My mother told me how me and my little sister came to be what will happen to us, and it scares me I don't want to be evil and my sister is nowhere near it so that leaves me, right?

My phone began to ring which startled me.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, what time are you going back tomorrow?" said my buddy Andre, he has blonde hair and grey eyes sometimes green he is four years my elder and is my best friend.

"Um, not sure my mom hasn't even come home yet. So I guess I am taking my bike" I said not so sure.

"And what about Pix she need a ride" Andre said in a perverted way.

"Oh common. She will probably meet up with your sisters at dawn" I said.

A scream came out of nowhere.

"Hey let me call you back something's wrong ok"

"Ok, do you need me to come over?"

"No ill see you tomorrow"

"Wait… I" I cut him off by hanging up.

I ran up the stairs looking around the second floor.

"Maddi, hurry please, please Maddox help"

I heard her voice coming from the third floor in the gym room. When I got there the door was ajar blood pulling into the hallway I pushed it open the rest of the way and saw my parents lying there with their throats ripped out. Pixie was knelt on the floor desperately trying to heal them. Her hands were stained with blood and quivering with fear I ran to her and grabbed her in my arms turning her head away from the gruesome seen I took a hand from pixies shoulder to feel there pulse both bled out and ice cold.

"That strigoi killed them didn't he, the one we found' Pix said with streams of tears down her face.

"I don't know pix" I took her from the room and helped her clean up. She kept rambling that it was her fault that she's not strong enough to heal them, I kept telling her they have been dead for hours but she wouldn't listen I helped her get into bed and finished making dinner and forced her to eat. I've never been the sappy kind of guy but when it comes to Pix she's a part of me were connected in a way no one will ever truly understand and I do love her. Even though she was born exactly twenty minutes after me and we are considered twins she's still my baby sister, and I'll always protect her.

Now what to do we really have never had a family. I have a grandmother who we have never met a father whose family is disgusted by us, and the Dragomirs, Andres parents but I have never really met them either.

I got on the phone and dialed the only person who's been consistent in my life. His name is Blakely, he has been training pix and I since we were two. I let him know everything that happened I tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. Blakely got here about two hours later with a group of people that took my parents away and cleaned up the mess. Blakely promised pix he would stay here with us until we left for school then he had to go take care of all the arrangements so we wouldn't have too. Blakely was always fond of my mother, he always stood by her side and she told us that he was the first to find out where her and my father left to and he never told a soul until now.

Pix needed to stay busy so I let her pack my belongings then Blakely gave her a lesson in the forest before we left, I don't think she would be able to handle the gym right now. When they got back she went and showered and prepped what girls do, while I went and packed her truck for the seasons of schooling to come.

Pix definitely took after my father she always wore the best clothes and was extremely popular, she is stronger with her powers than I am. We both possess spirit like our father but she has fire and earth and I have water and wind. I have to say she is stunningly beautiful.

I definitely was Rose Hathaway's son, I stood in the shadows I only had one good friend Andre Dragomir, I was a little rebellious at times but still a good student I have scored higher in battles than even my mother, and have all types of tattoos from strigoi kills, girls like to say I'm a bad boy but it's probably because I won't talk to any of them.

I waited for Lily and Rave to get there the Dragomir princesses. Lily has skin like my sisters but incredibly soft, long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Rave is Lily and Andre's younger sister just born a year after pix and I. I have always fancied her, she was full of life and everyone adored her. Her eyes changed colors to her moods. Her brown hair was chopped short with a few strands longer than the rest she never stayed in one spot to long and is very adventurous, she always begs Adrian to take her with us on secret hunts for strigoi.

I saw their yellow hummer pull up and two girls waving vigorously at the gate.

"Hey how about you let us in playboy" Rave yelled hanging out the window.

I felt my cheeks get red and I grabbed my keychain to open the gate, I through my leg over my bike and just sat there for a second thinking how Lily was a horrible driver. My mother said when she attended the academy that they weren't allowed to drive there just chauffeured by the guardians in case the students decided to escape, I'm guessing with all of the strigoi attacks they banished that rule so the students who couldn't fight could have a chance to get away.

I grabbed my helmet off my handle and slipped it on my head, pushing my long hair out of the way. When the hummer came closer I gave them a two finger wave and dropped the shield.

"Hey!" One of the girls shouted as they slammed the doors giggling.

"Where do you think your goin?" Lily said. Lily was different then Rave she felt like an older sister, were Rave always made my heart beat faster. Pix came running outside to greet them giving me enough time to get away from all of the estrogen. I turned back to my bike and turned the ignition it started in a low hum, I lifted my right leg on the peg and revved the engine a little to wake her up.

"Are you trying to leave without saying good bye" Rave was standing in front of my bike, with a curious look on her face. Her eyes were a soft yellow brown today and her lips a bright red.

"Well?" she said again, thank god I had my helmet on because I was blushing like a fool.

"Sorry, I'm going to take a ride first. You know clear my head of things; I'll be at the academy later tonight" I said keeping my head down.

"Do you want company?" she said shyly. Her eyes began to change but then went right back to the yellow brown.

"Um do you know how to ride a bike?" I said unsure.

"Sure, I know how to do lots of things wait for me I'll be right back" She ran up to the girls and told her the plan she hugged and kissed both of them and turned to me and threw up both her arms in question then pointed at her head laughing. I pointed to the garage and she was gone in a blink of an eye. She came running back towards me with one of Pixies helmets.

"Take the bike on the far right, you'll like it." I said revving my engine.

"Now why would I do that Maddox, I have a perfectly good bike right here!"

I was so confused I looked around, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about and then I felt her weight on the back of the bike and her arms wrap around me. If she could have seen my face through my helmet of complete shock I would have died. The only female I have ever been this close to was Rose Hathaway and Pix Belikov.

I took off through the gates and headed through the mountains, winter was just ending and the mountains still had white painted across them, the air was cold but refreshing. Small streams formed across the pavement from the melting snow. I got to a peak I liked to visit just before the downgrade of the mountain. Rave tapped on my helmet and pointed towards the peak indicating us stopping. She got off the bike first as I steadied it. She walked over to the very edge out stretching her arms.

"You know Vamps underestimate the little things, were always so caught up in fighting and being a part of the royal court, what happened to the things we used to enjoy when we were young" she flopped her arms down to her sides, and turned towards me with a radiant smile. "What do you think Maddox?" I took my helmet off and threw my leg off the bike and sat on the side of it. "I don't know what it's like to be a royal; I'm not even sure what breed I am. I like to fight and protect whom I love that's all I'm really sure of, Pix knows more about the court than I do even though they would never allow her to be a part of it."

"So you like to fight hmm?" She said taunting me.

"That's what I just said isn't it" I said not understanding why I just told her that I did than she asked again.

"Ok, no need to be rude. We should probably start going though. If princess Dragomir is late the whole institute will go mad and you my dear friend will be blamed" she said laughing, waiting for me to adjust before she threw her weight on the back.

We rode to the bottom of the mountains and through the grasslands. The two hour drive turned into a four hour drive but I didn't mind it. It gave me time to think, time to get the memory of my parent's bloody corpses out of my mind.

It was twelve o'clock when we arrived at the school Royals and Dhampirs have different entrances. Pix and I are considered the lower of the two even though no one really knows what we are. I dropped Rave off at the gates with the guards and I drove to the other entrance I pulled my bike into the garage my parents paid for. I turned off my bike and got off put my helmet and put it with my leathers on the shelf. I grabbed my bag from my sisters truck and headed off towards my room.


End file.
